


Pound of Feathers or Pound of  Steel?

by Tay144



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, short funny drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 20:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12066450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tay144/pseuds/Tay144
Summary: Wynonna thinks she’s right. Nicole and Waverly know she’s wrong.





	Pound of Feathers or Pound of  Steel?

**Prompt found [here](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/150825676184/imagine-your-ot3-comes-across-infamous-math)

It’s been a _half hour_. A whole thirty minutes. Thirty minutes of Nicole trying to explain to Wynonna why a pound of steel wasn’t heavier than a pound of feathers, that they were in fact equal. It was funny at first, the look on Wynonna’s face as she focused on figuring out the answer. She had even started it with _, Is this a trick question_ before ultimately being bested by the question and answering it wrong.

However, now the redheaded officer was just beyond frustrated. And she was starting to wonder if Wynonna was possibly dropped on her head as a baby because nothing she said would make Wynonna change her mind. It didn’t matter how many times she emphasized the _they are both one pound_ part, the demon hunter would respond with “It doesn’t matter if it’s one, three, or five pounds of feathers. Steel is heavier and always will be!”

Nicole sighed, her head dropping down on the kitchen table with a loud thud. She was going to lose her mind over a simple question, she just knew it. A few moments passed before the soft steps of a petite brunette sounded through the hall of the homestead. Once she’d reached the threshold of the kitchen she was startled by the yelling of her name by her girlfriend.

“Waverly! _Baby please_ , I need your help.” Nicole frantically beckoned her girlfriend, patting her lap for the small girl to take a seat which Waverly happily accepted. “What’s the matter, baby?” She asked slightly concerned as she looked back and forth between the other two women.

“Waves, simple question. What’s heavier a pound of feathers or a pound of steel?”

The small chuckle that erupted from Waverly was almost too adorable and it instantly brought a smile the redhead's lips. “I’m pretty sure they are both equal in weight.” She slowly answered, trying to gauge the reactions of Wynonna and Nicole, fully expecting them to be playing a joke on her.

“What the hell, Waves. And here I thought you were the smart one! It’s steel you, doofus! Its heavier than feathers.” Wynonna scoffed, taking a generous swig from her bottle of Jim Bean.

Waverly was completely dumbfounded and for a long moment she only stared blankly at Wynonna before her she turned her attention to Nicole who’s face completely matched her. The younger Earp’s eyebrows stitched together as she turned her eyes back to Wynonna who was sporting a look that screamed she knew she was a genius. “Wynona, stop drinking. It's killing your brain cells for sure now.”


End file.
